


Thicker than Water

by Gh0sTwRyT3r



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0sTwRyT3r/pseuds/Gh0sTwRyT3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found the Dragon Age Headcanons tumblr...and decided that to break my writers slump, and get back into Dragon Age, to use some headcanons as prompts, starting with Surana...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker than Water

Title: Thicker than Water

Fandom: Dragon Age

Characters: Surana, Fenris, Female Hawke, Hawke's Companions.

Pairings: Esheron/Zevran, Hawke/Anders/Fenris love triangle

Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply

Authoress Rambles: Prompted by this headcanon that I adored, but couldn't figure out how to reconcile into my Dragon Age canon. However, it DOES work if I tweak Esheron a little, so have an AU where Esheron ISN'T the son of a magister and a slave. Also, Anders is better at faking it here, he doesn't do that sudden personality flip between Acts 2 and 3. I understand that it isn't REALLY sudden as there are three years between acts but game-play wise it was and it bothers me. This takes place after the quest Alone in act 3, and Fenris did NOT kill his sister (I usually let him, but then I usually don't kill Hawke's sibling so I can never talk him out of it...).

Headcanon: _Surana is Fenris/Leto and Varania’s brother/sister. They escaped shortly before the contest where Leto earned freedom for his family. Leto used the boon in hopes his mother and sister could find Surana._ (Headcanon from the Dragon Age Headcanons tumblr)

BONUS ROUND: Fenris/Leto was a mage before getting his markings, which is what saved his life.

This one will probably be more than one part...it's 3 am...I need to sleep...unbeta'd, all mistakes are the result of sleep deprivation...

* * *

Zevran approached the blue robed figure leaning over the railing of the ship. Ferelden was no longer safe for the Warden Commander and his assassin, and thus they had boarded a ship. The Warden was currently feeding the fish with this morning's rations.

“I don't remember being quite this sick on my way TO Ferelden...”

Zevran wisely chose not to comment on that. Esheron had a problem with most forms of transport, wagons, carriages and ships made him queasy. He did, however, decide to make a suggestion.

“Maybe if you stayed in our cabin the rest of the voyage, no?”

He was met with a weak glare, then a nod.

“We're almost to Kirkwall, only a day or so out.” Zevran said, leading Esheron into the cabin before he could change his mind.

* * *

 

“There's another Warden in Kirkwall.” Anders' announcement stilled the game of Wicked Grace that he'd opted out of.

“What?” Hawke looked at him over her cards.

“I had a patient down at the docks today. I felt a Warden.”

“And just how can you tell a Warden from a darkspawn?”

“They feel different. It's a Warden thing.”

Anders didn't speak much of his time as a Warden, or of the abilities being a Warden gave him. They dismissed the topic and the game picked up.

The door opened to reveal two elves, one of whom was very clearly a mage.

“Andraste's knicker weasels...the Warden Commander....” Anders breathed.

The elven mage turned his head towards Anders' voice, one side of his face was decorated with a blue tattoo over his eyes, the other was scarred, marring the tattoo and leaving the eye white and sightless, the working eye took Anders in.

“You're looking well.” The Commander's voice was lightly accented with a Tevinter accent, piquing Fenris' interest.

“So are you.” Anders avoided looking at the Commander's face, he still felt guilty he hadn't been able to save it.

“Where are my manners? Esheron Surana, this is my companion, Zevran.”

Anders introduced Hawke, who then took care of the rest of the introductions...until getting to Fenris.

“Wait...I know you.” Esheron said, turning to fix his good eye on the elven warrior.

“I don't recognize you...”

Suddenly the burns were gone, but only for a moment, as the spell wavered and broke.

“Leto...”

Fenris started and stared at the mage.

“Esheron...”

Hawke looked between them.

“You know him, Fen?”

“He's my brother.”

“You didn't tell me you had a brother.” Zevran said, feigning looking hurt.

“In my defense, I didn't tell anyone about my past.”

“Hadriana didn't mention a brother, nor did Varania...”

“Varania wasn't old enough to remember me when I left...”

Hawke cleared the table of everyone but her, Anders and Fenris and Zevran stood guard, like it was second nature to protect the mage now seated at the table with them. The brothers clearly had some catching up to do.

 


End file.
